Knives Chau's Crappy Little Life
by Redtodd
Summary: Knives has been lonely for a long time, but things start to change when a strange girl rolls into town. Yuri slash, AU, rated M to be safe for later
1. Chapter 1: A Little Booze

_This story takes place in an alternate timeline where Scott Pilgrim is not in the picture at all. Instead, Ramona has someone… less likely to protect her._

"I don't know if I should drink this…" Knives murmured down at her plastic cup. She had smelled enough vodka in her life, but she knew that she wasn't supposed to be drinking it. Her friend Kasey from school brought her out to this part to deal with her quote: 'constant bitching and overall loneliness.' It wasn't like her lack of significant other was ALL she talked about but… It did come up a lot. Once a conversation wasn't so horrible right? Knives finally sighed and began to life the cup up to her lips, swallowing the questionable liquid. Her parents thought she was staying the night over anyways, so whatever happened would be kept hidden from their eyes, "Whose party is this anyways?" She asked, blinking at the initial sting of the vodka.

"This girl I know Julie. She's kind of a bitch but she throws great parties." Kasey explained, wandering off to talk with someone else. Knives found herself a spot against the wall and tried to relax. Maybe if she was lucky some guy would notice her or something. Her head felt a little dizzy after what she drank. She barely noticed a redish haired girl on the same wall (did she just get here or was she on the wall the whole time?) With a nervous energy, she scooted closer to the girl. The way she wore that pinkish shirt and those blue jeans made her envious. Why couldn't Knives have curves like that? Her eyes closed. Thoughts like that weren't right or something. The girl's eyes turned and scanned Knives, who was clearly avoiding being noticed. Knives' skin went white hot as she opened her eyes to this sight and turned away. The girl gave a soft laugh, only heightening her embarrassment.

The girl rolled her eyes and approached Knives, turning her about by the shoulder, "Hey, calm down." The girl said with a gentle smile. Her hand lingered against the hem of Knives' striped shirt for a good while, pulling away slowly, "Should I take the cup away?" Knives couldn't respond exactly at the moment, shaking just a tad at being so… close to someone so beautiful, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Hi." Knives finally blurted out, her gaze darting downwards. The girl gave another short laugh, shaking her head.

"Hi. My name is Ramona, how do you know Julie?" The girl asked, still looking Knives up and down with a hidden agenda.

Knives had to take a second to process things before she could respond to this, "Hi… umm… I-I… My friend knows her… I'm Knives."

"Cute name." Ramona said, snatching the cup from her hand. Knives reached to stop her, but withdrew her hand, knowing it would be futile. Ramona's tongue clicked with annoyance, walking away slowly. Part of Knives trembled, falling against the wall. Was this a joke or something? After a few seconds, she followed after Ramona, but she was already across the room. Knives cursed her little legs as she followed, mistaking to blink as she did so. In the scale of that blink, Ramona had made her way upstairs. Nervous eyes swept the room to ensure that no one saw Knives follow after. This time all she got was a door closing. A shaking hand turned the knob as she reached it. The last thing she recalled was entering the room, the next thing that her mind could process was pulling away from Ramona's pink lips, her frail body clutched in her arms. Knives' heart was pushing hard at her chest, all of her body red with embarrassment. She had never even kissed a boy, much less an older girl, drunk, in a stranger's house. Ramona's soft brown eyes show the same sort of feeling to a much lessoned extent.

"Sorry, I'm really drunk." Ramona said, giggling like a mad thing, "Your cup isn't here anymore… I mean it is but its empty." Another laugh came out, "I'll see you." Ramona left, shaking her head with a slowly creeping realization of the moment. Knives head spun greater, not just from drunkenness this time. Her limp body plopped onto the wood floor, dreams of a pink haired girl pulsing through her mind.


	2. Chapter 2: Hangovers are a Bitch

Ramona awoke late the next morning in her small little house. It was cozy enough, but it was still something to get used to. The family that used to live here got divorced and went to opposite ends of the city, leaving this place wide open for her. That being said, she couldnt stand how built for a couple it was... She wanted to be more alone for now, after what happened back with Gid...

Last night came back in light pulses to her aching head. Vodka always made her horney... It was a smart thing to leave when she did, that girl was, what, sixteen? Since when did she like girls again? maybe that was just drunk Ramona. Drunk Ramoma laughed. Drunk Ramona teased men (and women?) Drunk Rasmomana enjoyed life.

Hungover Ramona did none of these things. This Ramona was calculating how close she was to a fellony.

Knives was cute though... In that awkward pent up Asian school girl way. What was it about her that was so appealing though? She had soft lips. And it was nice to hold someone smaller than her... Her mind and hand began to wander to darker thoughts, but soon she retracted both. It was time to do hungover Amazon deliveries.

Halfway through the route, her phone went off (good thing she wasn't in subspace so she could get this call). As the name Julie popped up, vomit rose a bit in the back of her mouth. This wouldn't end well...

"That dyke you kissed last night is staying at my house now, she got kicked out of the nest." The grating voice of Julie worked its way into Ramona's ear as she skated across town. That girl didn't look TOO gay...

"How did you know that?" Ramona mumbled back, trying to keep her balance. Her legs went a little weak when she thought of last night again.

"Wallace told me."

"Who's Wallace?"

"You're new in this town, Flowers, watch your back. I'm too busy to do it for you." Julie hung up. Great, not here five days and everyone was all up in her business. She dreaded talking to Julie again, not to mention Knives. Maybe if she just went back right now, there wouldn't be a problem... No, she couldn't handle some love sick teenager right now. There were a lot of things on her mind as it stood.

"Get the f$& out of my bed!" A voice shouted at the still slumbering Knives. Knives immediately popped out onto the floor to obey. Someone had placed her in bed, thank God.

"Ow... How did you do that with your mouth?" Knives grumbled, searching her pants for her phone. The woman presented a small pink phone in her hand unceremoniously, "umm, thanks for finding my-"

"I had to wrestle down Wallace Wells for a f$& ing hour to get this thing. You owe me. Also you've been kicked out of your house." She flipped the phone open to show a text from 'daddie'

'YOU DISHONOR HOME, DO NOT COME BACK'

Knives shuddered, glad that it was in text form and not real words shouted at home... Glad?! She was just disowned via text!

"You can stay here, you're cleaning downstairs. Now." The girl's monotone order was headed as Knives sat up, heading slowly to the door.

"Y-you're Julie rig-"

"Now!" Knives ran now, slowly processing things in her mildly inebriated mind. Julie was essentially making her live here now... While strange, it was a kind gesture.


	3. Chapter 3: Tears of a Flower

The next month was hard on Knives. The verbal abuse was incredible from her father when she picked up her things from home. She would have to go to a public school now that there wasn't exactly funding for a private academy...

Julie was slowly becoming less of an enigma to Knives after all this time spent with her. She began forming it I to a sort of breakdown.

A CHARACTER ASSESSMENT OF JULIE POWERS BY KNIVES CHAU: the subject has been identified as a chronic workaholic with little ability to have personal time. Any time not spent at one of her three jobs is spent at a party, planning a party or playing puppetmaster to someone's life. She has many friends but is very close to very few. Needs to smile much more.

While her assessment was a silly use of time, it was better than anything else that could be done alone at home with her, watching when she breezed through. Rarely would she chime in anything more than "clean the _" or "I'm kicking you out once you graduate." There was a clear underscore of caring to her words when two weeks time passed along. Julie wasn't the heartless bitch people kept making her out to be.

Knives was working on a bit of geography homework when the door knocked slightly. She shrugged, knowing Julie wasn't home and wouldn't be so for an hour. In a moment she was at the door, pulling it open.

Her blood curdled over at the sight before her. Ramona Flowers, in the flesh. There wasn't a night since the party that she didn't try to recall those few moments of electricity when their lips met. Her voice caught in her mouth, trying to muster anything.

"Hey Knives..." Ramona muttered. The fact this goddess of a woman could recall his name made her feel a mile high now.

"Hey... Uhm..." Knives attempted to recover. Ramona wasn't the confident thing she was that night a month ago.

Ramona pushed a box forward, clearly marked for Julie, "sign for it then I can leave you alone..." She said. Knives did as was told, not sure why she was so sure Knives didn't want to see her.

"It's fine... I just... N-never kissed anyone before..." Trembling hands covered her own mouth after she finished signing.

"Really? That's... I'm sorry"

"No, it's fine I... Liked it a lot."

Ramona pinked as she moved as if to turn about, but this time Knives did the stopping by the shoulder.

"D-don't go..." Knives begged, biting her lip, "I..." She broke off, letting go. Ramona didn't need a schoolgirl latching onto her. She was a twenty something mystery woman with a fast wheeling life of package delivery... Part of her still begged for Ramona to stay... The problem was she didn't. She kept moving down the driveway, stumbling right before he reached the curb. Her tights tore and her knee looked blood but she struggled to stand, not daring to gaze back at Knives.

Ramona was crying, something she hadn't done for a while. Not since the nights dealing with Gideon's abuse, his constant belittling of her and treating her like a doll. How could this girl create anything like that effect?

"Ramona! Are you ok?" Knives called, running after at a brisk pace. Ramona again tried to get away but she couldn't stand right. After a brief inspection of the wounds, Knives lifted up the girl and brought her inside, placing Ramona on the couch.

"You need to take off those tights for me to... I-I mean... Nothing sexy..." Knives grabbed a wash cloth and some band-aids and gazed at the red stains besmirching Ramona's perfect ivory skin. It was only now Knives saw the tears.

"Don't look at me like that." Ramona pleaded, slipping off her shorts and the leggings, leaving her lower half only in a pair of purple lace panties, "just stare at my body, anything... Don't look at me like that..."

Knives cleaned the blood and bandaged her wounds, letting her clothe herself in the shorts while the leggings went into her bag. Ramona left without another word, acting as casual as she could muster.


	4. Chapter 4: Dye and Puppetmasters

_things start to look familiar by this chapter. Next chapter will take a new direction with the Leauge. Any input is welcome :)_

Knives replayed the events, both the kiss and the incident at the door, over and over again. Ramona was afraid of something... Was it Knives? was it just how Ramona was? She was always running out on things which worried Knives to no end. It hurt her to not see This woman more. A beautiful creature that darted if even slightly spooked.

Miles away, Ramona was revisiting in a much worse fashion. Her paranoia was at an all time high over this girl. A seventeen year old girl! Ramona justified her decision as well as she could. She would end up hurting a confused young girl just like everyone else. There was no more hurting people here... Blue. Blue is easier to hide. Blue kept her out of trouble. She grabbed the bottle out of her well stocked dye cabinet and began the process of recoloring.

While she was in the tub, rinsing out the excess, her phone began to ring. Delicate fingers reached to the towel to carefully dry off and look. Toronto area code but... Who was this? She dreaded two people only.

"Don't hang up!" One of the two, the more Knives of them, "I'm sorry for the other day..."

"Don't... It's fine." Ramona's voice was much more calm when her face not exposed to eager eyes.

Knives swallowed on the other side, "I know you might hate me or something... B-but... I would like to..." Ramona's heart raced a million miles an hour, "B-b-bye!" The line ended. Ramona looked at herself in the mirror. The blue dye didn't get in right, only a single sliver over her right eye worked right.

At least eighty times she had done this! She was out of blue dye so... This was the way it would be for now.

Back on the calling side of the phone conversation, Knives was curled up on her bed, gazing softly into the night. What possessed her to get Ramona's number and almost do that?! Girls weren't supposed to be with girls... But it was Ramona. No one could resist her... Knives was a pathetic school girl with no chance in hell of winning her.

Julie burst in almost on cue and grabbed the phone out of Knives' hand. Knives struggled to take it back, but Julie was much more agile.

"You'll thank me for this later" Julie snapped in her monotone drone, quickly typing something out into the phone. Knives looked over her shoulder and shuddered to see the message:

"I got nervous. Can we go out some time?"

"JULIE DON'T DO IT!"

-Sent-

Knives fell off her bed and gave a slight whimper, "you're taking Flowers to the Battle of the Bands tomorrow."

"Battle of the... Oh yeah! That's going to be awesome!" Knives said, sitting up, "wait! No... Ah! That's... With her! Ah" a swift slap to the face, Julie Powers style.

"Shut the f$& up, because next time I won't be listening at the door."

"Why did you-"

"You asked for Ramona's number, I knew you'd f$& it up."

"W-well..." The phone buzzed back, enticing Julie to check.

"She says 'sounds cool', I'm sending her details now." Julie seemed to take two seconds to type it all out, then tossed the phone back.

"How did you do that so quick?" Knives asked, as if she would get an answer. She felt her phone vibrate to signify an email. Some email address she never heard of... "Patel, is that Indian?"

"One of those scams, delete it hon." (Knives Chau observation: calls me 'hon' when feeling motherly, so nice!) Knives obeyed and deleted it.


	5. Chapter 5: Roxie my World

Roxie stepped into the conference room feeling more than a little uneasy. From head to toe she felt horrible for deciding to join these bastards... It wasn't something she initially disliked. She was one of the most avid watchers of Ramona, making sure she was safe and happy. Part of her made believe Gideon was a ray of happiness.

But that girl...

The fact that she was a girl at all made her feel envious, overjoyed, confused... Then she watched Ramona, her nervous energy. Ramona was never nervous like that, nervous. It didn't make sense at all but it could happen... Ramona could be happy.

It wasn't right at this point to continue with this game. No more plotting, no more watching Ramona over a drunken Craigslist add.

The table was full of Ramona's scorned. The three before her she knew from the little Ramona talked of them. Matthew was scarce for now. The twins weirded her out, as well as the somewhat whorish story that accompanied them. Gideon... The more she knew him, the more he disgusted her.

Time to tell them off, but how to do it lightly... If Graves weren't in charge, she'd shout "fuck off" and leave middle finger ablaze. Now... Now what?

"Look who decided to show up? Didn't take the private car I sent." Gideon sneered at her smugly.

Roxie shrugged, "prefer to walk, obviously." She spat back, sitting at the place at the table marked '4'.

"So gang, Patel sent his little email, adorable by the way," Gideon stated, spinning about in his large chair, "any bets on how long he lasts?"

"I'll bet a stake dinner on five minutes." Lucas pipped in. Todd gave a glare, clearly activated.

Roxie gave a cough, signifying she wanted to speak. She then made a louder one as the men grew wrapped up in gambling, "damnit listen to me you fucking idiots!" There was a dooming silence, "I don't want to be a part of this anymore..."

The table looked to Gideon, as if to gauge his reaction.

"Well of course, Roxie darling, you aren't being made to stay here," Gideon said with a shit eating grin, "just turn in your company card and leave the Facebook group if you'd be so kind." Surprised, Roxie slowly began to walk away.

"Oh, and know this. Double cross me, I'll knock those perky tits right off of you."


	6. Chapter 6: I Hope You Can Fight

Knives had spent a good hour looking at herself in the mirror, trying to inspect for any imperfection. There was a painful worry in her bosom that wouldn't be torn out no matter how close she observed herself. Eventually, Julie stepped in and eyed Knives' form, shaking her head.

"Don't be such a little prat, you look fine." Julie insisted. It was true. In tight black jeans and an artfully torn up black top, she was a dream. But Ramona Flowers... Knives was pretty, though still just a girl and an average one in comparison to Ramona.

Ramona's thoughts were nowhere near appearance right now. They were one whether she should go through with this after all. She hadn't expected Knives to call her up like that. Being pursued was something she was used to, but not like this. Usually if she liked someone she'd just jump in and date them (sometimes at the expense of others), yet Knives Chau threw a curveball. There was doubt.

After what happened last time, Ramona spent months thinking alone. Alone was how she was best in al respects. No one to hurt and no way to get hurt herself. Knives' enthusiasm was admirable, but if submitted to, it could end up with a lifetime of pain Ramona wasn't ready to inflict.

After all these thoughts redundantly beating at her brain, feet still carried Ramona to the Rockit.

"Hey."

"Hey..."

"I'm glad you came... I wanted to see you again."

"Well... I wanted to see you too I guess."

"Oh..."

"You look beautiful."

"Th-thanks... You always look beautiful, this took hours."

"You don't have to spend hours on my account... I didn't mean you look beautiful ONLY now just..."

Julie pushed past the two girls to walk inside, "would you two scanks hurry it up! We're gonna miss the f$& ing show."

Knives gave a slight shrug and walked inside, surprised when she felt warm fingers clasping at her own. A warmness spread across the petite asian's cheeks.

"Two bands are playing tonight, umm, Crash and the Boys and Veil of Tears," Knives explained as the two of them found a seat on the balcony.

Ramona appeared distant, even though her eyes hardly left Knives. An unseen worry was clouding her, "Can you fight?" She asked her, looking at her phone messages.

"Like... What?"

"Like if someone attacked you... Could you not die?"

Knives appeared astounded by this question. Why was this a question?! As Crash and the Boys began playing, Knives considered it, "well... My dad taught me how to do martial arts."

Ramona gave a slight sigh of relief at this statement, assuming it would be enough to take Patel at the very least.

"Do you date girls a lot?" Knives asked, scooting her chair in closer. This made Ramona give a slight laugh.

"Just once in college... I thought it was a phase but maybe I was wrong." Ramona said, a slight tinge of guilt for what she did to Roxie.

The noise of the first (relatively short) song came to a close. Some guy next to them shouted, "it's not a race guys!" To toy with them. The guy and the band bantered back and forth but Knives couldn't care less. It was just background noise for this beautiful time.

"Kiss me." Knives blurted, her body shaking. Ramona raised an eyebrow with a joining smile. Her had, still clasping Knives', lifted up so Ramona could press her lips to it, "th-that works." Ramona's lips began to show something, like counting backwards from ten. Nine. Eight. Sev-"what are you counting for?" Five. Four. Three. Two-

A crash through the celling, "Mr. Chau! Consider our fight... The fuck?! She's a chick?!"


	7. Chapter 7: Run and Patel That

Knives gazed down from the balcony at the boy, fearful of how he just burst in through the celling. Who just does that?! The celling was perfectly nice without him bursting through! He needed some manners...

"Hey!... Don't do that!" Knives shouted, realizing that this was about her. Julie looked over at her, her ever-blank expression scanning for what the hell was going on. Ramona was looking away, biting her lip.

"A-anyway, I am Ramona's first evil ex boyfriend!" The boy said, making a strange pose and dancing motion to go with it.

All eyes were on Ramona now, though her somewhat stoic expression did not break until Knives' head turned. This caused a slight tremble in the girl, forcing her to adjust her skirt. It took everything in her not to beg Knives to not look at her. What kind of look was it? Betrayal, annoyance, pain?

Something clicked in Knives' brain, "That's what you meant..." Knives said, "yeah, I can fight easy." Knives removed her jacket and placed it neatly on the chair, doing a jump down onto the ground from the balcony.

ROUND ONE  
FIGHT

"Julie! Throw down your scarf!" She shouted. Julie launched a "K" from her mouth before letting the black and white stripped strip flutter down. A flash of a hand and the scarf was tight in her fist.

Ramona sat up to give a warning, "Knives, be careful he has-"

"Magical powers, yes, I can smell them a mile away." Ramona clammed up again, becoming pale with shame. There was no helping what was now in motion.

A flair of white and black whirled across Matthew's face, leaving a large red mark and pushing him back on his ass. He was soon up and charging her, throwing punches which were all dodged with ease. A single punch to the chest was all the room Knives required.

"Enough, time to use my true strength!" Patel struck a pose and began to float into the air, summoning several mystical forces.

Fortunately, none of those forces gained any action as the scarf wrapped around the back of Patel's neck, either end of it winding up in Knives' hands. She pulled and Patel was rocketing twords Knives' foot.

A moment of disorientation was had when the human flesh converted into bits of change.


	8. Chapter 8: Ramoma Come Closer

Knives took a while to look down at the coins on the ground. One second Matthew was a human being and now... Just coins? Was he dead now? Any time that Knives had left to process these thoughts was interrupted by a hand pulling her arm slightly.

"Get the change, we'll catch the bus home. I'll lend you the fifteen cents." Ramona's voice asked softly, not wanting to make Knives any more on edge than she already was. The girl's daze ended as she collected the coins and followed Ramona out the door.

As they sat down on the bus, Knives laid her head onto Ramona's shoulder. The warmth of her skin protected her from the night's air they had just suffered through.

"I should have just rode home with Julie..." Knives admitted aloud, not wanting to intrude on Ramona.

Ramona's eyes peered down at Knives with a hint of worry, "I thought you could... Spend the night..." The initial heart rate increase could be felt in Knives' cheek alone. Knives cuddled closer after a moment of consideration.

"Only if you explain what just happened..."

Ramona swallowed hard, gaining confidence to speaking of the League, "you may have to fight my seven evil exes. Six now, I suppose..."

Knives forced a laugh, looking up at Ramona, "if that's all I have to do to be with you... I'd happily do it." Ramona attempted to pull away but Knives held her tight, "stop trying to pull away from me... If you don't want to be near me, just tell me..."

Ramona fell silent for a few moments, "I don't think you should be near me... But I want it so much... It's hard to keep things straight and I don't want to hurt you..."

"Why would you hurt me?"

"Because that's all I can do to people... You have so much ahead of you, don't waste this experience with me..."

Knives shook her head, placing a tender kiss against Ramona's lips. It felt... So natural. So perfectly natural. She pulled away, her loving eyes trying to raise Ramona's downtrodden expression, "Ive never felt for anyone what I feel for you Ramona," she insisted, "and if you really didn't want me around, you wouldn't be taking me home right now."

Ramona felt a few tears well up in her eyes, amazed by this young girl as she ever was. She looked out the window to see her neighborhood coming into view. Her hand wrapped around Knives' and led her twords the door.

"Before we go inside, I want you to promise tonight will just be about enjoying each other." Knives said, trembling a bit, "I didn't mean anything...sexu-"

"You can if you want to." Ramona said, finally picking up in mood. Her confidence was returning slowly, making her usual power of casualness finally return. Knives didn't seem to be overly uncomfortable with this, but a silent worry did cross her face, "relax, I'll only do as much as you want me to..." The door unlocked and the pair entered the house.

Knives giggled a bit, knowing that this had to come sooner or later, "I just... Umm... You know I only ever kissed you..." Ramona gave the go on look, trying to be supportive, "I never had... Relations before... I was given the talk, but... I don't know how lesbian stuff... Yo-you know..."

"Shh, don't worry, that's fine... It's not hard to teach." Ramona said, placing a hand on Knives' shoulder.

"I never... Touched myself either... P-please don't laugh..." Knives' face went absolutely red. She grew up in an environment where this kind of talk got her smacked in the face. Talking about sex was not something that would ever come easy, at least A kiss on the back of her neck relaxed her.


	9. Chapter 9: Roxie my Night

Ramona wrapped her arms around Knives' waist, gently caressing her sides with silky fingers. A slight whimper escaped Knives' lips as she melted back into her companion. Thoughts were becoming more and more muddled as time went on. Ramona's lips continued to kiss and suck at Knives' neck.

*knock knock knock* "fuck..." Ramona muttered, turning about to look at the door, "lets... Remember this and pick it up later from right here." She turned to the door, an annoyed look on her face at the moment. On the porch was a slightly shorter blonde girl in shorts, a black tank top and a black jacket. She looked even less amused than Ramona.

"Fuck the snow, fuck the weather, let me in." The girl snapped.

Knives grew wary, seeing the girl definitely had larger... Assets than she did. It took this much effort just to win over Ramona, she couldn't deal with competition.

Without a word, the girl was let in. She sat down on the couch and pulled a blanket over her legs, "I left the League, don't worry." Ramona remained silent, not looking at the girl. She wasn't looking at Knives either, merely looking at the kitchen, "Stop that..." The girl said, looking up at Ramona, "I told you I left the League, what more do you want?"

"You joined the League, that's the problem!" Ramona finally blurted out.

"I'm Knives..." Knives added in softly.

"Hello sweetie, I'm Roxie, now calm down!" The girl added, sitting up further, glaring down Ramona, who was still fixated on the kitchen.

"Calm down, right. It's me who needed to calm down." Ramona shot back spitefully, "you can't just show up on my door after doing something like that and take a cat nap on my couch!"

"I'll put out, if that's what you-"

"Don't fucking joke like that!"

Roxie smiled, giggling a bit, "I see... I'm just taking you up on the agreement that we made. I'm allowed to sleep on your couch because I got kicked out of my, erm, last place of living."

"You couldn't have picked worse timing." Ramona said, gently this time. Her eyes shifted finally to Knives, then over to Roxie. The anger inside of her was suppressed, remembering why she was once in love with this woman.

While Knives was looking away at something, Roxie mouthed the word "threesome?" To which Ramona gave a decisive no, a causal grin spreading across her face.

"Fine, but you don't get a thing outside the couch." Ramona said, leading Knives into the bedroom, "don't worry about her... She's-"

"She's the other girl isn't she?" Knives muttered weakly. She was afraid to be cast off like yesterday's news, "she was in that League thing too, right? She's pretty..."

"She's not you." Ramona said, pulling Knives onto the bed and kissing her softly. Her hands began working, removing her own cloths while locking the kiss tight. Knives laid there, closing her eyes to avoid staring at the very close beauty. The heat of Ramona's skin radiated onto her, driving her wild.

"I'm scared..." Knives admitted, pulling away, wrapping her arms across her chest. Open eyes wandered to Ramona's ample chest, clothed only with a black, lacy bra that showed much more than was comfortable. Cool fingers pressed Knives' chin upwards, making her eyes meet Ramona's. just now did she notice the blue stripe that was gracing her hair now, "I like your hair..."

"Relax..." Ramona said, putting her forehead against hers, "we can do this some other night... Can you just stay the night here? W-with me?"

Knives laughed loudly and cuddled close, resting her head in the small of Ramona's neck, "Only if you say that we're..."

"I would be honored..." Ramona said, kissing the top of her head, "You're my girl."


End file.
